1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a tool for carrying out all of the operations for end-to-end jointing a fiber either to another fiber or to an optical connector member by means of a connection module including a receiving housing enabling a fiber to be inserted at one end at least and wedging action means for fixing the fibers at the bottom of the housing which are operated by pressing them in.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Butt jointing one or two optical fibers entails delicate operations including in particular shaping the end of each fiber to be end-to-end jointed, accurately positioning the end(s) to assure high quality optical continuity and fastening each fiber after appropriate positioning.
The use of jointing modules and in particular splicing modules for accurately positioning fibers to be butt jointed and fastening of the fibers after positioning is known in itself.
However, connecting fibers by means of such modules does not eliminate the preliminary operations referred to above, although these modules can facilitate some of them.